Some electronic devices have applications which utilize multiple objects such as game pieces, tokens and the like. To communicate with the objects and to distinguish the objects from one another, permanent identifiers or addresses are affixed to each object at manufacture. However, this may result in the exchange or replacement of objects being more difficult.